Mystery Man
by Chelsea May
Summary: She was caught looking at him, but she never knew he had something in store for her when his blue eyes caught her brown eyes. One-shot Rated M for a reason and it's not for mature language


**A/N: Okay I'm practicing writing lemons, for my main story which probably minority of you guys know which one I'm talking about. Ahaha. Anyways, I hope you guys can give me helpful criticism since I have zero experience on this stuff. Romance in my rl isn't present, which is sad but that's how life is. Lol So sorry about this little babble and enjoy the story. :) Warning sort of dark Jasper..?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. Do I really need to explain why?**

The silence surrounded her with the old scent of used books lingering in the air. She loved it. There was just something about the smell of books that made her feel safe and calm. It must be her inner book nerd. Shrugging out of her reverie, her eyes scanned the bookshelves seeking for book number F234. She flipped her brown pony tail over her shoulder in frustration, seeing as the book wasn't anywhere near its designated area.

"Another lost book," she sighed sadly. She glanced down on her list crossing out the book with a long crooked line before scurrying off in search of the next one.

This was her daily routine for the past three days. She needed community service to graduate and it being her senior year, she was in a rush to get her hours done. Though she wasn't really complaining considering she loved being in the library. To be surrounded by books. Shit she has a problem, she thought with a grimace.

Her steps faltered slightly when she came into view of Mr. Mysterious. He was back again sitting at his normal seat at the back corner of the library, away from all the other students that usually piled in here to get away from the wrenching rain of Forks. He had his dark honey locks lose covering his face partially as he eyed his notebook carefully with a hint of intensity. Absentmindedly, he was biting on the end of his pen, his brows furrowing slightly in thought.

From her spot she can see his guitar, resting peacefully against the table; it's oak finished surface glinting slightly from the florescent lighting. She stood there for a minute admiring from far away. She never had the guts to approach him, since he had an aura of hotness surrounding him, while she on the other hand had an aura of lameness.

Her eyes glanced down at her gray sweats, hiding the slight bulge of her tummy and the curves of her thighs. If she decided to work out at the gym more often then maybe, just maybe she had a chance of looking close to perfect. But she didn't, she was just another one of the many girls out there that just loved food too much. She poked the softness of her belly and sighed, glancing up to see Mr. Mysterious was still engrossed with his notebook.

"Bella are you okay?" She let out a squeak of surprise, turning around to see the head librarian, Mrs. Clearwater, eying her with laughter in her eyes. "I'm sorry dear, you were just standing there as if you were lost in your own thoughts."

Which she was, but Bella didn't really want to voice that out in the open.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Clearwater," she eyed her worn out chucks in embarrassment.

"Oh, honestly Bella it's nothing. We all get lost in our thoughts once in a while." She moved around her to see what her gaze must have been directed at. "Especially, with a guy like that." She nudged Bella with her elbow, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, it's nothing like that!" Bella replied in a haste; her face turning a dark shade of red of being caught red handed from her ogling.

"It's perfectly normal to stand and stare at handsome boys." Mrs. Clearwater giggled, patting Bella's cheek softly before strolling away with a stack of books in her arms.

Bella glanced over the table in hopes that Mr. Mysterious didn't hear her but she was sadly mistaken. He was now facing her direction with curious blue eyes and a crooked smirk. If she didn't know better, she bet that he actually find it amusing that she was practically stalking him. Mortified at herself, Bella quickly turned around burying herself away deeply into numerous bookshelves.

"Great another embarrassing moment to add to the list Bella!" she scolded herself furiously, her eyes glimmering slightly from unshed tears. She grabbed a random book off the shelf smacking it on her forehead. "Stupid!" She whispered to herself in anger, then rubbed the cover of the book as if relieving the pain she might have given the inanimate object. Sighing, she placed the book back from which she plucked it from.

"Excuse me?" Bella, for the second time, squeaked in surprise but this time dropping her pen and paper to the floor.

"Yes?" she bended down at the same time the man did, bumping their heads together. "Ouch!" She rubbed a spot on her head, muttering apologies over and over.

"It's my fault really," the man chuckled and Bella felt her heart sigh from the silky heavy tone from him. Her eyes lingered up to see a familiar head of honey locks, which was now bended down gathering her fallen supplies. _Oh! It's him!_Her mind cried in terror and joy. Slowly, as seconds ticked by, his head lifted giving her a full view of those sexy blue eyes of his that were now staring directly into her plain browns.

She couldn't move nor stutter a word- her whole body was frozen in time mesmerized by those eyes of his and that lovely quirk on his lips. _If only I had a chance_.

"I believe these are yours?" he handed her belongings back, placing them carefully into her open willing hands. Her heart skipped a beat when his warm skin came in contact with hers.

She blinked once then twice, "uhm yes, thank you. I-is there something I can help you with?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side, his curious eyes dancing across her face. "I'm wondering if you know where the music section is. I need to do some heavy research in a particular music piece." His words flowed through so smoothly that Bella had high believes that he must sing beautifully.

"Ah yes, p-please follow me." She bashfully led the way with her head bowed down, eying the carpet flooring with interest while she can feel Mystery man's eyes burrowing in her back. _He must be wondering what kind of stalker I am._

She led out an audible sigh before taking the stairs up to the second level of the library where the music section lied.

"Right this way," she said walking straight into a deserted area of the library were the music books where located at. "Here they are, if you need any further assistance just feel free to call me." She turned back to leave but stopped when Mystery man stood there blocking her path.

"Thank you.." he trailed off waiting for her to supply the needed information to complete his statement.

"Bella," she breathe out in a hush tone that can barely be heard even through the quietness.

"Thank you, _Bella._" He spoke her name slowly as if he was savoring it on his tongue. "I'm Jasper," he inclined his head in greeting.

"It's n-nice to meet you Jasper," she whispered in a louder tone, feeling rather comfortable in his presence. "Well, I need to head off and finish my work." She tried to maneuver around him, but Jasper easily blockaded her path by taking a step to the side.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't be missed for a couple of minutes." He muttered in what seems to be a lower seductive voice.

Bella froze unable to register what Jasper meant by that.

"I'm sorry but I really need to go."

"And I said you don't have to yet." Jasper took three strides, while she took five in retreat. She felt as if she was the prey being hunted by an exotic tempting creature. Jasper's once light blue eyes had darkened, and his easy friendly smile was replaced with mischievous grin. "Bella, Bella don't be afraid. I will never harm such a delicate girl such as yourself."

Bella's heart was hammering against her chest, her blood running cold through her veins. _What can he possibly want with me? _Her fear increased when she took the last available step back, her back pressing hard against the wooden shelves. With wide fearful eyes, she watched Jasper take the final steps towards her, caging her in with two arms braced on both sides of her head.

"Precious Bella, do you fear me?" He whispered softly into her ear, licking the outer shell of it.

"Y-yes."

"Do you want me?" He took her earlobe in his mouth, sucking and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Bella shook her head, trying to lean away from his warm mouth.

_This is wrong, so very wrong._

_And yet it feels so good_.

"Answer me! Do you want me?" Jasper pulled his head away, looking deeply into her eyes hypnotizing her with that gaze of his. A part of her brain was saying; "Say no! No!" but another half of it wanted to say "Yes, oh please yes".

Bella bit down on her bottom lip hard, caught in between yes and no. As she absentmindedly nibbled on her lip, Jasper's eyes lingered down eying that piece of flesh with interest.

"Beeellaaa," he leaned down, breathing hard over her lips. "Answer me."

"Yes," she finally uttered, lust finally taking over her mind and body.

"Good girl," he replied with a smirk, pressing his warm firm lips on hers. She couldn't help but release a sudden gasp of shock, giving him the opportunity to dive his tongue through her parted lips.

Bella never had a kiss like this before it was so primal and hot. She can feel his hot wet tongue running along the front of her teeth, before twisting and turning against her own. The idea of having a stranger's tongue in her mouth should have sickened her. And yet here she was enjoying every minute of his assault.

Jasper leaned his body closer to hers, pressing his hard chest against her sweater covered breasts. The sudden proximity of his body made her nipples hard and her core wet in anticipation. His big calloused hands ran down the sides of her waist and hips, before gripping her there, hard enough to possibly leave bruises. She whimpered slightly from the pain, but all of that was muffled against his mouth which was still busy devouring hers with gusto.

Finally, he pulled away from her with a thin trail of saliva linking their mouths together for a brief second. Both their breathing was heavy and labored. Bella's eyes were glazed over from the kiss, causing her vision to be blurry momentarily. While Jasper, on the other hand, was eying her plumped ripe lips with a grin of satisfaction.

"Beautiful," he murmured, running the pad of his thumb across those bruised up lips. With his other free hand he tugged on the strings of her sweat bottoms, letting the pants lose enough to fall freely off her hips and into a pool on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Bella gasped in shock, feeling the cool air hit her warm exposed flesh. She tried to push Jasper away but it only brought him closer to her instead.

"I'm going to fuck you here, is what I'm doing." He chuckled out deviously, hooking his finger on the waistband of her blue panties then pulling them roughly down her legs.

"No, no please. Not here!" She pleaded. She couldn't handle the thought of someone seeing her in such a vulnerable state with her legs wide opened and a dick thrusting in her. However, the idea of doing it in a public area also intrigued her, that she willingly allowed Jasper to wrap her legs around his waist.

"That's my girl. We both know you want it. Just remember not to scream, baby." He muttered against her lips, while his hand unzipped his jeans pulling out his ready hard shaft. Bella shuddered slightly when she felt the head of his dick graze the outer lips of her pussy. She can feel it slide easily from top to bottom from her natural lubricant. "You're so ready for me. Are you on the pill?"

Bella nodded her head-she was on the pill due to her irregular cycle not because she was a sexually active person. In simple terms, she was a virgin.

"I'm a-I'm..uhm..," she blushed casting her eyes away from Jasper's.

"A virgin?" Jasper's incredulous tone made her blush even brighter in embarrassment. "Well, all the better. You're mine _forever._" The change in his tone caused Bella to glance at him with wide innocent brown eyes. _Was she going to end up as his sex toy?_ Jasper quirked an eyebrow up and shoved his throbbing thick prick into her awaiting pussy.

Bella arched up in surprised, she wasn't ready for the sudden jolt of pain that coursed through out her body. She bit her lips hard, feeling her tears cascade down her cheeks as she tried to withhold her shout of pain.

"Sorry sweetie, had to do it quick." He replied through clenched teeth, taking deep slow breathes.

Bella squeezed her eyes tightly, feeling the hot throbbing dick deep within her. She was small and he was just too big. She then shifted a bit, trying to find any possible way to ease the pain. Her careful movements brought a searing pain and a small tell tale sign of pleasure.

Jasper then slowly shifted his dick out of her, before pushing it back in a steady pace. Both of them shuddered at the feeling of pleasure that spiked through their systems.

"Oh god," Bella whined, feeling an unknown build up forming deep within her womb. "More." She bucked her hips up, craving to get closer to that foreign feeling.

"My pleasure ma'am," Jasper began to thrust in and out faster, the only noise emitting from them were their pants, groans, and the wet slapping sounds. "Fuck you feel good. Nice and tight," he growled, his lips descending down onto hers letting his tongue thrust in and out of her mouth as well.

Bella felt the pleasure built up, it becoming so great that she felt like she needed to explode right then and now. "Ugh!"

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Jasper let out a strangled moan, his thrust becoming erratic as his dick spurted out his essence deep inside of her. As his dick expanded she can feel every warm spurt in her, triggering her first climax. Her pussy walls clenched Jasper's dick tightly as her body shook from the waves of pleasure.

Bella had to press her lips against his shoulder to keep her voice from escaping out into the openness. Her fingers digging hard on his forearms as she tried to catch her breath and her sanity.

"Mmmm," he rocked a bit inside her as his dick soften to a degree.

She let her legs loose from his waist, causing her to fall onto a heap on the floor. Her legs were still wide open, their mingled essence dripping through her lower gaping lips.

"Now that's a side to behold." Jasper chuckled in amusement. Bella lazily looked up at the man that she once considered a handsome mystery. She felt used and yet satisfied at the same time. He then crouched down between her parted legs and gave her a soft tender kiss. "And I meant what I said before, you're now officially mine and no one else's." Bella gazed into his blues, knowing that their was just no way for her to leave him.

He took her first and he was going to be her last. Maybe, just maybe things might work out for the best. But then who's to know what the future has in store for them. It's a mystery that will just have to be waited on.

**A/N: -bangs head against the wall- x_x I can't believe I just typed that out. **


End file.
